Just a Little Fun
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: ["You're so mean." "I just wanted to have a little fun." He teased...] My first Rise of the Guardians fic. Flame all you want. I'm sorry if you don't like it; I love you if you do like it! :) R&R! I obviously don't own ROTG or its characters... oneshot! Tooth/Jack


**So...I just watched Rise of the Guardians for the first time like, an hour ago. And I wrote this. You can flame all you want if you don't like it. I usually write House of Anubis fics. So if you're a Sibuna, go check those out! :) But anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Jack Frost soared through the sky, his shaggy white hair blowing in the wind. His staff was held tightly in is hand as he let the winds carry him to the Tooth Palace. He landed perfectly on the edge of the platform the Tooth was giggling. She waved to each of her fairies as they buzzed off to collect the hundreds of teeth from children around the world. Jack smirked, leaning against the golden pillar next to him. He watched Tooth with fascination as she floated around the floor.

Jack smiled when Baby Tooth appeared next to him and rubbed her colorful feathers against his pale cheek.

"Hey, Baby Tooth," he whispered and she snuggled into his blue hood happily.

"Oh, hi, Jack; I wasn't expecting you." Tooth smiled happily. She turned to a group of fairies flying off in the other direction. "Have fun!" she looked back at Jack, excitement glowing in her purple eyes. "They're heading off to California. For some reason kids in California always have better teeth than some other kids. I think it might be because half of those kids are in movies and commercials and stuff, and they wanna make sure they have the perfect teeth. And the other half of the kids, they probably just want to be like the others."

"Really?" he raised his dark eyebrows in interest, stepping forward.

"Yeah, oh, you know what kids have the worst teeth, but the most memories? Africans! I don't know why…" she mumbled, tapping her chin in thought. She zipped around and grinned at a group of fairies flying into the palace. "Great job!"

"Where'd they come from?" Jack asked.

"Australia. Australians have good teeth, too…oh, you have so many!" she squealed, putting her clenched fists up to her mouth in enthusiasm.

"You really love those teeth, don't you?" Jack said, frosting a wall of Tooth's palace. She looked over at him and tilted her head in curiosity.

He traced a tooth into the frost, and then it floated in between them and she gasped. She gazed at it and giggled as it spun around her and then exploded above her feather-covered head, snowing falling around her.

"That was incredible!" she twittered, spinning in the magical snow. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It's just something I can do."

"Wow, I wish I could do that." She sighed. And then she perked up, "Is there a reason you came by? Not that I don't want you here; but it's not like I really want you here—no, I still like your company, but not so much that I…" she blushed a deep shade of crimson when he smirked as she babbled. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit?"

Jack laughed, flipping over her head. "I just came to say hey. Hey."

"Hey," she waved shyly.

He chuckled, slumping backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest, icy blue eyes boring into her.

Tooth suddenly felt very self-conscious. She clasped her hands in front of herself innocently and smiled hesitantly. Her wings buzzed quickly behind her, and her feathers were bright, terrific, and perfect; just like always.

Jack sighed, eyes thoughtful. "Why do I like you so much?" he wondered softly.

Tooth gasped and her long fingers touched her cheeks. If it was possible, her cheeks burned brighter. She spun around and bit her bottom lip. "I-I don't know…I keep asking myself the same question…" she mumbled.

Jack hooked his staff around her slim waist and pulled her into him in a split second, pressing his lips to hers.

Tooth's eyes went wide when the cold pair of lips crashed onto her warm ones. But somehow, the temperatures seemed to agree; her eyes fluttered closed and her lips molded to his perfectly.

When they pulled back, Jack laughed gleefully. "I've wanted to do that since the first moment you put your fingers in my mouth."

She giggled and jumped back, hands covering her mouth. "Really? Oh my, gosh, that has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Jack smiled, kissing her cheek. His fingers brushed on of her wings and she giggled, bumping into him.

"Ticklish, are we?" he smirked evilly.

"Jack Frost, don't you dare—" she warned, but burst into laughter when his cold, pale fingers, ran against the spine of her left wing. He stopped when her breathing became ragged. "You're so mean."

"I just wanted to have a little fun." He teased, wrapping his arm around her waist and pecking her lips once before jumping off the edge of the palace. "See ya around, Tooth!" he called.

"Bye, Jack! Don't forget to floss!" she advised loudly, and she heard his laughter echoing through the golden clouds.

* * *

**Yep, totally my first. I was looking through the Tooth/Jack fanfics, and most of them are snow cones and snowball fights and stuff. I guess this might be a little different. **

**Review? :/**

**So that cover isn't mine; it was from a "deviantart" by someone called "mangax3me". I hope it's okay with you that I'm using this pic, but if you're not, just let me know, and I'll change it, okay? :)**

_**And we know that God causes everything to work together for the good of those who love God and are called according to his purpose for them. -Romans 8:28**_

**(For those of you that don't know me, I put Bible verses at the end of every oneshot/drabble/chapter I write. If you don't like that—tough.)**

**-Rachel**


End file.
